


Eli

by Maddy_Rose



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_Rose/pseuds/Maddy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened that night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli

It wasn't what it looked like. Blaine's idea of cheating was corrupt. Nonconsensual sex doesn't count as cheating. 

He traveled to New York to visit his boyfriend, Kurt, and friend, Rachel. Eli had told Blaine it was his fault. He was a slut; A dirty, cheating whore. 

Kurt broke up with him on the spot. He trusted Blaine. He had given Blaine his heart and Blaine had ripped it in to millions of pieces. 

Kurt didn't know, though. Kurt didn't know Blaine didn't want it. Kurt didn't know Blaine didn't have a choice. Kurt didn't know Blaine didn't give his consent. 

Blaine broke down a week later. Everyone had found out about his apparent cheating. He'd walk through the school halls and his old friends would shout slurs at him. It got too much and he ran. He ran to the auditorium and cried. His body shook with his sobs. His phone had turned on and called number 1 on his speed dial without his knowledge. 

"Blaine?" A familiar voice called. "Blaine, are you okay? What's wrong?" Mr Schuester, the choir teacher asked and jogged over to Blaine, crouching where Blaine had curled in on himself. 

"No I'm not okay." He cried. He ended up pouring his heart out to the teacher. He explained that Eli was one of his dad's colleagues. They'd known each other since Blaine was five. Blaine had never told anyone that, from the age of eight Blaine had been used by Eli. 

Eli's hands would grace the child's fragile naked body. It started with a few touches. Softly, the man would handle Blaine, taking Blaine in his hand. Then the kisses started. Just on the lips. Then the neck, the chest, his thighs, his ass, his dick. When Blaine got to the age of 14 Eli was having full blown sex with Blaine every week. 

When Blaine moved to Dalton, Eli couldn't touch him. Blaine kept quiet about it all. But two weeks ago Eli came back and found Blaine. Blaine felt so guilty he told Kurt he'd cheated. 

Blaine was still crying as he finished his story. Mr Schuester held Blaine, telling him that they needed to report Eli to the police. 

"Blaine?" A quiet voice came from out of nowhere. 

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked and looked at his phone. He had dialled Kurt. 

"I'll be in Lima tonight. I'm.. I'm so sorry Blaine. That isn't cheating... That's rape." 

Mr Schuester went off to report Eli and left Blaine in the auditorium talking to Kurt. 

......

After months of court cases, witness statements and coming to terms with the situation, the words "we find the defendant... Guilty" were said by the jury. He'd be to serve 30 years in prison. 

Blaine never saw him again.


End file.
